Dorvish Air Force
The Dorvish Air Force (Dundorfian: Dorvische Fliegertruppe) is the aerial warfare branch of the Armed Forces of Dorvik. It is widely considered to be "smallest" branch of the Dorvish Armed Forces and least popular, with professional enrollment lower than the other two branches. The Dorvish Air Force has an estimated 600+ aircraft and nearly 175,000 professional soldiers. The Dorvish Air Force has had an ever growing role in the Dorvish Armed Forces, they have at times been an air superiority force while more recently they have focused on sustained air combat operations and supporting ground and naval forces with supplying. The Dorvish Air Force is underneath the command of the Inspector of the Dorvish Air Force (Dundorfian: Inspekteur der Dorvische Fliegertruppe) and the Inspectorate of the Air Force (Dundorfian: Inspektion der Dorvische Fliegertruppe). The Dorvish Air Force is responsible for all aircraft operations, Raymond Petrov disbanded the Dorvish Naval Aviation branch and this practice was continued and solidified when the "Petrov", a Rodshyan-class nuclear aircraft carrier was scrapped in favor of a more mobile fleet. The Dorvish Air Force jointly operates the helicopter fleet of the Dorvish Armed Forces with the Dorvish Army. Similar to other branches of the Dorvish military, the command and control structure of the Dorvish Air Force is very similar to that of the Supreme General Staff. The Dorvish Air Force is comprised of multiple aircraft wings of various sizes. The Dorvish Air Force also maintains the elite Fallschirmjäger, which are Dorvish paratroopers. The Fallschirmjäger are a feared and dangerous group, the Dorvish Special Forces have attempted several times to get the 2 Fallschirmjäger divisions underneath their command but the DAF will not relent. The Fallschirmjäger operate semi-independently of the Dorvish Air Force and are managed by the Fallschirmjäger Command (Dundorfian: Fallschirmjägerkommando) and the Commander of the Fallschirmjäger (Dundorfian: Kommandeur der Fallschirmjäger). History Minister of Defense Hugo Wilhelm von Salzer-Neuhäusser announced in January 4260 that the Dorvish Air Force would be expanding their Fallschirmjäger by another division and that the Dorvish Air Force would undergo a serious review. The first purchase is expected to be delivered in June 4260 of 124 aircraft to form a new fighter wing and specialty aircraft to be purchased. Structure, organization and forces Organization The Dorvish Air Force is underneath the command of the Inspector of the Dorvish Air Force (Dundorfian: Inspekteur der Dorvische Fliegertruppe) and the Inspectorate of the Dorvish Air Force (Dundorfian: Inspektion der Dorvische Fliegertruppe). The Dorvish Air Force underwent the same transformation that the Dorvish Navy underwent underneath the guidance of Inspector of the Dorvish Navy Admiral Alban Gass, it underwent a further re-organization underneath General-Field Marshal Bonifaz Voll and subsequent military administrations after. The Inspector of the Dorvish Air Force, sometimes called Inspector of the Air Force, like all other branches is the Commander-in-Chief of the Dorvish Air Force (Dundorfian: Oberbefehlshaber der Dorvische Fliegertruppe). *Abteilung I: Air Warfare Department (Luftkriegsamt) - The Air Warfare Department is charged with all operational planning and coordinating the activities of the Dorvish Air Force. *Abteilung II: Air Operations Department (Luftbetriebsamt) **Amt I: Aerial Support Office (Luftunterstützungamt)- The Aerial Support Office is charged with the logistical and supply task of a wide majority of the Dorvish Armed Forces; it is primarily the largest branch of service in the Dorvish Air Force. **Amt II: Armaments and Munitions Office (Rüstungs- und Munitionsamt) - Previously a department itself, it was made subordinate to the Air Operations Department for more precise supply and acquisition of armaments and munitions. *Abteilung III: General Air Department (Allgemeines Luftamt) **Amt I: Air Force Procurement Office (Fliegertruppe-Beschaffungsamt) - Responsible for all purchases within the Dorvish Air Force. *Abteilung IV: Fallschirmjäger Command (Fallschirmjägerkommando) - Commander of the Fallschirmjäger (Dundorfian: Kommandeur der Fallschirmjäger) Air force academies The Dorvish Air Force maintains the Air Force School (Dundorfian: Fliegertruppeschule). This is the primary school for all Dorvish airman, unlike the Dorvish Navy which maintains a separate naval academy, all enlisted, non-commissioned officers and commissioned offices go through training at the Air Force School. Officers who enter into staff positions will be trained at the Dorvish War Academy rather than the Air Force School but only once they have achieved a staff position within the Dorvish Air Force. The Air Force School is located at Ordensburg Kerkeneik, at Kerkeneik Air Force Base, which is located just outside of Haldor. Air bases and forces The Dorvish Air Force maintains several air bases, sometimes they are attached to airports that are joint military-civilian ventures. They are as follows: *'Kordusia, Miktar and Largonia' **Petrov International Airport - Haldor, Kordusia ***Haldor Air Base I (Fliegerhorst Haldor I) - Based directly out of Petrov International Airport, command and control headquarters of the Dorvish Air Force. ***Haldor Air Base II (Fliegerhorst Haldor II) - Based out of an air base located on the grounds of Petrov International Airport. ***Haldor Air Base III (Fliegerhorst Haldor III) - Based out of Ordensburg (Order Castle) Kerkeneik, the location of the Air Force School of the Dorvish Air Force. **Kordaw Air Base - Kordaw, Kordusia **Vilnau Air Base - Vilnau, Kordusia ***Vilnau Air Base I (Fliegerhorst Vilnau I) ***Vilnau Air Base II (Fliegerhorst Vilnau II) **Hauzenwald Air Base - Hauzenwald, Kordusia **Frostenbruck Airport - Frostenbruck, Miktar **Osterschau Air Base - Osterschau, Miktar **Königheim Air base - Königheim, Miktar ***Königheim Air Base I (Fliegerhorst Königheim I) ***Königheim Air Base II (Fliegerhorst Königheim II) ***Königheim Air Base III Fliegerhorst Königheim III) **Zitadelle Air Base - Zitadelle, Largonia ***Zitadelle Air Base I (Fliegerhorst Zitadelle I) ***Zitadelle Air Base II (Fliegerhorst Zitadelle II) **Grenzmark Air base - Grenzmark, Largonia ***Grenzmark Air Base I (Fliegerhorst Grenzmark I) ***Grenzmark Air Base II (Fliegerhorst Grenzmark II) *'Dorvan' **Fairfax International Airport - Fairfax ***Fairfax Air Base I (Fliegerhorst Fairfax I) ***Fairfax Air Base II (Fliegerhorst Fairfax II) **Konestadt Air Base - Konestadt *'Westmark' **Kaiser Wilhelm Air Base - Küssingen ***Kaiser Wilhelm Air Base I (Fliegerhorst Kaiser Wilhelm I) ***Kaiser Wilhelm Air Base I (Fliegerhorst Kaiser Wilhelm I) **Traisheim Air base - Traisheim **Saalnitz Air Base - Saalnitz ***Saalnitz Air Base I (Fliegerhorst Saalnitz I) - Munitions research and testing area ***Saalnitz Air Base II (Fliegerhorst Saalnitz II) - Airbase The Dorvish Air Force is organized underneath a system that was created for the Reichsfliegertruppe during the time of the Dundorfian Reich. The Dorvish Air Force maintains the following organization: The Dorvish Air Force maintains fighter wings (made for aerial defense and air superiority), fighter-bomber wings (made for air superiority and CAS), a heavy bomber wing (made for medium and long range bombing), transportation wings, reconnaissance wings and helicopter wings. Transportation Wing "Alpha" is responsible for flights of VIPs including the head of state and head of government. Air force ground forces Underneath the direction of Inspector of the Air Force Colonel-General Franz Staiger the Dorvish Air Force replaced the two air force defense brigades with several new air force "field divisions" which now serve a variety of air protection and air defense roles. This process began in September 4434 and was completed in March 4435. The 1. Air Field Division (Dundorfian: 1. Luft-Feld-Division) is charged with anti-air and anti-missile defense systems throughout the country; they are also charged with management of radar installations throughout Dorvik. The 2. Air Field Division (Dundorfian: 2. Luft-Feld-Division) will be responsible for security operations at Dorvish Air Force bases located throughout Dorvik and overseass. The Dorvish Air Force previously maintained two exclusively ground units, they were the: Air Force Protection Brigade "Strohkirch" which was responsible for protection of Dorvish air bases and air force installations throughout the nation. Air Defense Brigade "Landau" was responsible for the air defense systems of the nation. Uniform, ranks and insignia The Dorvish Air Force provides it's member with several uniforms; the Dorvish Air Force has historically used a light blue as their color as opposed to the Dark Blue by the Dorvish Navy and the Dark Green and Field Grey of the Dorvish Army. The Dorvish Air Force similar to the Dorvish Army makes use of Waffenfarbe similar to the Dorvish Army. The Class "A" which is a dress uniform used for non-ceremonial events but meant for more upscale events, the Class "B" which is an everyday uniform, it is a dressed down version of the Class "A". The Air Force Combat Uniform which is similar to the Field Combat Uniform issued by the Dorvish Army; which is the traditional everyday wear for Dorvish Air Force enlisted and non-commissioned officers. The Dorvish Air Force provides for the Ceremonial Uniform which is similar to the Class "A" but has more ceremonial trappings. Equipment The Dorvish Air Force at one point imported many of it's aircraft from Trigunia however starting in the mid-2900s the Dorvish began to form defense contracts with several other Artanian nations through the Artanian Union and eventually formed Artanian Defense Group. Artanian Defense Group is a multinational effort to research, develop and produce military equipment for members of the Artanian Union. Starting in 3915, when the ADG Tornado began production, the Dorvish Air Force sold their equipment and began purchasing en masse new aircraft from the Artanian Defense Group. The Dorvish Air Force and the Air Force Technical Office were leading the research and development of the Unionfighter in the early 3900s and helped the project become a reality. Category:Armed Forces of Dorvik